1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to an audio jack connector having a simple and compact shielding structure.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional audio jack connector 100′ includes an insulating housing 10′, a shielding shell 20′, and a plurality of contacts mounted to the insulating housing 10′. The insulating housing 10′ has an insertion portion 11′ at a front end thereof. A passageway 15′ is formed at a front of the insertion portion 11′ and extends into the insulating housing 10′ for receiving a mating audio plug (not shown). A bottom of the insulating housing 10′ has a fixing recess 12′, a switch recess 13′ and a plurality of connecting recesses 14′. The switch recess 13′ has a groove 131′ which penetrates into the insertion portion 11′ and communicates with the passageway 15′. The contacts includes a fixing contact 30′ received in the fixing recess 12′, a switch contact 40′ received in the switch recess 13′, and a plurality of connecting contacts 50′ received in the connecting recesses 14′. The fixing contact 30′ has a substantially rectangular holding plate 31′, a grounding piece 32′ bent perpendicularly from a rear end of a bottom edge of the holding plate 31′, and an elastic arm 33′ extended forwards from a substantially middle of a front edge of the holding plate 31′. The elastic arm 33′ is received in the groove 131′ and has a free end protruded outwards to form a first contact lump 331′. The first contact lump 331′ connects with an inner side of the shielding shell 20′ when the shielding shell 20′ is coupled with the insertion portion 11′. A lower end of the front edge of the holding plate 31′ is extended frontward to form a second contact lump 332′ which is connected with an outer side of the shielding shell 20′. The switch contact 40′ has a fixing plate 41′. A second soldering piece 42′ and an L-shaped contact arm 43′ are perpendicularly bent toward the same side of the fixing plate 41′ from a rear end and a front end of a bottom edge of the fixing plate 41′. The contact arm 43′ has a leg extending forwards. The contact arm 43′ is accommodated in the groove 131′ for electrically connecting with the inserted audio plug.
The shielding shell 20′ is grounded by the first contact lump 331′ connecting with the inner side thereof and the second contact lump 332′ connecting with the outer side thereof. However, such grounding structure is complicated and uneasy to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, the engagement between the shielding shell 20′ and the fixing contact 30′ is unsteady and liable to have a bad influence on the shielding effect.